Photographer or Model?
by Tidak-membuat-fic-lagi
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang fotografer yang terkenal. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke lebih suka mengfoto pemandangan dibanding manusia. Lantas, apakah Sasuke cocok dengan Sakura yang merupakan seorang model?/Chapter 1: Prologue. Slight SasuHina.


_Moshi-moshi minna! _Arlynn dan Yumiko adalah author baru, soalnya masih baru dan penulisannya masih buruk. Jadi mohon dimaafkan, karena disekolah (SD) tidak pernah diajarkan cara menulis yang benar. Gak tau sih, itu hanya seingat kami. Kami juga ingin mengucapkan "_Gomen'nasai._" jika cerita ini jelek. Oke, silahkan dibaca~!

* * *

**.**

.

**N**aruto **© M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**P**hotographer **a**nd **M**odel? **© Q**ueen **o**f **I**ce **C**ream

**S**ummary: Sasuke adalah seorang fotografer yang terkenal. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke lebih suka mengfoto pemandangan dibanding manusia. Lantas, apakah Sasuke cocok dengan Sakura yang merupakan seorang model?

**W**arning: Typo, miss typo, alur tidak nyambung, bahasa yang terlalu berlebihan, dan lain-lain.

**_C_**_hapter **1**:_ **P**rologue

.

**.**

_**D**okusho to minaoshi tanoshimu!_

* * *

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, terlihat dua orang yang tengah terdiam. Mereka mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka, kesal dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tentang masa depan anak mereka. Oh, tentu memilih semua itu sangat mudah. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Anak mereka kedua-duanya memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau Itachi disekolahkan di Korea saja? Lagi pula, Itachi juga suka dengan Korea 'kan?" usul sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto atau biasa dipanggil nyonya Uchiha.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Itachi bisa sembarangan makan disana! Bisa saja hidupnya hancur karena tidak bersama kita yang mendidiknya," ujar sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Usul mereka berbeda, apa lagi tanggapannya.

"Tapi kan Itachi sudah besar, tidak perlu di didik ataupun dijaga lagi," kata Mikoto tidak setuju dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Kalau begitu, kita suruh mereka tinggal sendiri-sendiri di Jepang, bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku. Mereka berdua sudah kehabisan usul karena sifat mereka itu tidak seperti ayah dan ibunya.

"Oh, maksudnya tinggal dikota yang sama hanya saja tempat tinggalnya berbeda, begitu?" kata Mikoto memastikan bahwa maksud dari sang suami adalah apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Betul." kata Fugaku. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua insan tengah menguping pembicaraan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi? Bagi mereka, pembicaraan orang tuanya sangat berisik sehingga dapat membangunkan mereka berdua.

•

Selama berjalan, Sasuke tidak mengfoto awan ataupun tumbuhan. Sasuke hanya berjalan sembari menendang batu kerikil.

_'Apa yang ayah dan ibu pilih ya untuk masa depanku? Kenapa mereka seperti sangat susah untuk memilih masa depan yang terbaik untukku? Bukannya mereka ayah ibuku? Kenapa harus susah?' _pikir Sasuke. Ia butuh sendiri sekarang.

"Yo, Sasuke! Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu... Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Naruto ketika bertemu dengannya saat berjalan dipinggir-pinggir halaman sekolah.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak bisa membantuku, monster pirang." kata Sasuke dengan sifatnya yang angkuh. Naruto yang melihat punggung Sasuke makin lama makin tidak terlihat itu pun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah. Entah kenapa, sakit kepala mulai merasuki dirinya. Seorang gadis yang berjalan di koridor membantu Sasuke berjalan. Kemudian, Sasuke dibawa ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, gadis tersebut mengompres kepala Sasuke dengan begitu lembutnya. Tangan sang gadis mulai keriput, pertanda si gadis terlalu sering menganti air.

"Geez, Sasuke! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia ada masalah sih? Malah memberitahu gadis tak pernah ia kenal," gerutu Naruto saat melihat kejadian yang dilakukan sang gadis terhadap Sasuke.

•

"Mikoto_-chan_, kau yakin akan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai fotografer? Apakah masa depannya nanti akan sukses?" tanya Fugaku. Jujur, mungkin Fugaku sangat khawatir dengan masa depan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku yakin dia pasti akan sukses. Lagi pula, dia suka foto 'kan?" tanya Mikoto memastikan. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita putuskan Sasuke akan menjadi fotografer. Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Fugaku. Mikoto tersenyum. Fugaku hanya menatap miring istrinya.

"Tanyakan saja padanya apa yang disukainya, nanti kita bisa pikirkan apa yang cocok buat masa depannya." usul Mikoto. Fugaku mengangguk mengerti.

Fugaku berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian berbalik. "Jangan kecewakan aku," ujarnya. Mikoto mengangguk. Fugaku tersenyum.

"Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" seru Mikoto senang. Fugaku hanya beranjak pergi—tidak memperdulikan istrinya. Terus berjalan di atas lantai kayu.

•

Hari menjelang sore, Itachi dan Sasuke belum kunjung pulang. Fugaku dan Mikoto khawatir dengan anak mereka. Bagaiman. Pun juga sikap mereka berdua pada orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto tetap memberi kasih sayang pada mereka.

"_Tadaima…_" kata seorang pemuda berambut _raven _yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Mikoto yang menunggu mereka di ruang tamu tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke. Ibu sudah lama menunggumu." ujar Mikoto seraya tersenyum. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis—setipis mungkin. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sasuke berjalan mengiringi hujan yang terus berjatuhan.

"Sasuke, dimana Itachi?" tanya sang ayah begitu melihat anak bungsu Uchiha pulang ke rumah. Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya yang berbicara. Wah, Sasuke. Kau sangat dingin bahkan tak asik.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai ke kamarnya. Menyalakan lampu dan menutup pintu. Kemudian ia teringat akan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang ayah dan?

Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Argh, Sasuke. Berusahalah untuk tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang lain dan berusahalah untuk menjadi orang _gaul!_" kata Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Yah, Sasuke pake bawa-bawa nama gaul segala, ckckck.

**SREK!**

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo makan." kata Itachi. Sasuke yang berada di kasur hanya terdiam.

"Kakak, tidak usah pake embel-embel _kun _juga kali. Gak enak di dengar jadinya. Huh," kesal Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Hahaha, ya sudah ayo makan. Sini," ajak Itachi. Sasuke turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah Itachi.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Itachi menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah mereka. Derap kaki mereka mengiringi hujan rintik-rintik yang jatuh di atap.

"Kak," panggil Sasuke. Itachi menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke terdiam. Itachi hanya menatap bingung adiknya. Ya, Sasuke kadang selalu berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Kakak... Suka sama seseorang gak?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi terdiam. Bukan Itachi namanya kalau dia memunculkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sasuke pasti menertawakannya.

"Hm?" jawab Itachi ragu-ragu. "Aku suka dengan..."

•

Kali ini, malam tak seindah biasanya. Langit-langit yang biasanya bertaburan bintang kini tidak ada bintangnya. Bintang indah yang biasanya Sasuke lihat kini tak ada lagi. Malam ini udara dingin, sepertinya mau hujan.

"Bagaimana bisa..." ucap Sasuke pelan. "Kakak menyukai seseorang yang sama denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya bahwa nanti kakaknya dan dirinya akan menjadi saingan suatu hari nanti.

"Kakak..." Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin bersaingan dengan kakak," ucap Sasuke. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan, membasahi kota dengan airnya. Penduduk Konoha mulai membuka payung mereka.

"Tapi aku harus kuat," kata Sasuke yakin. "Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan cintaku sepenuhnya!" seru Sasuke semangat.

Sasuke kembali bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil laptop. Diketiknya nama alamat blognya. Kemudian muncul _post-post _Sasuke di blognya kemarin.

Sasuke memencet kata-kata _New Post_. Lalu ia kasih _title_, dan mengetik isinya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengpublishnya. Lalu ia lihat kembali blognya.

_Wednesday, 12 December 2012._

_Title: Patah hati! :(_

_—Ah... Padahal hari ini tanggal bagus. Kok patah hati gini ya.—_

Posted by Uchiha Sasuke. At 07:30. 3 comments.

Comment:

**Kujyo Minami** _Cie cie Sasuke. Ah, aku tau. Pasti patah hati karena aku kan? :D_

_Reply.__  
_

**Love Uchiha Sasuke **_Putus hati karena siapa tuh, Sasuke-kun? :D. Mau dong jadi pacarku? :3__  
_

_Reply._

**Hyuuga Neji **_Tumben Sasuke online. Hahaha, jarang post di blog sih. Dikira akunnya di hack sama fans lu. Hahaha.__  
_

_Reply._

"Sabar Sasuke. Sabarr," kata Sasuke menenangkan dirinya.

"Kakak kenapa harus suka sama..."

* * *

Akhirnya, selesai juga! *nangis terharu* Arlynn dan Yumiko mau ngucapin _Selamat hari tanggal 12-12-12! _Jangan jadi _silent reader, please?_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**Don't be a silent reader, please?**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
